


Сынок

by Dull_Balrog



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: 2019.
Kudos: 3





	Сынок

\- А теперь напомни мне, как и когда я успел тебя усыновить?


End file.
